365 REASONS TO SHIP ABHIGYA
by WiCkEd ScHeMes
Summary: What makes Abhi and Pragya the best Indian serial couple ever? READ to find out.


**365 REASONS TO SHIP ABHIGYA:**

Because ABHIGYA's army is large and fierce

Because they look amazing together

Because their chemistry is undeniable

Because their story is only just getting started

Because they are soulmates

Because he is the Kumkum to her Bhagya

Because Bhagya keeps them together

Because she's The Professor and he's The Rockstar

Because they are the same

Because they are polar opposites

Because they were always crossing paths before they met they just didn't know it

Because both were raised by strong female matriarchs

Because they both know what it means to struggle

Because they both carried the weight of financial responsibilities for their family

Because they both put their sister first

Because they're fated - their love is written in the stars

Because they've both been burned in relationships before

Because love at first sight is a myth and ABHIGYA prove that

Because their relationship is a slow burn

Because they knew each other before marriage despite their marriage being arranged

Because a shooting star brought him to her

Because he was everything she wished for

Because her heart shaped balloon flew to him

Because he likes her name

Because he liked the crazy bitter girl that crashed his press conference

Because she couldn't bear the thought of two best friends breaking up and he saw that and respected her for it…even though he didn't know it was her.

Because they were both pissed with Akaash for hurting Rachna

Because he handed her Mangalsutra to her in front of Bappa

Because they both got covered in Kumkum

Because they always end up thinking about each other

Because their sisters brought them together

Because Purab was the link that would bind them

Because the girl that was constantly rejected and left at the alter married The Rockstar

Because she is his wife

Because he is her husband

Because she criticised his music and was honest to him about it

Because no one does angst better than them

Because Rabul ship them

Because even when they hated each other…something was always there

Because real couples fight and they fight

Because even when they fight they are passionate

Because he never led her on. He told her right after their wedding night what their marriage would be…fate however, had other plans.

Because in the end love triumphed over hate.

Because Bunty and Babli adore her

Because he loves her coffee

Because of their nok-jhok's

because she's innocent while he's naughty

Because they can read each other's minds

Because of the way he strips in front of her

Because he thinks her gaze is magic

Because of the weird situations they always land themselves in

Because they always bump heads

Because his Daasi's adore her

Because Rockstar Daadi is his favorite girl

Because his Daadi loves her the most

Because Rockstar Daadi shares her cough syrup with him

Because of the way he acts around Suresh

Because he was curious of what her taste in music was

Because of the way he shared her head phones

Because he likes the way she looks in his cloths

Because of how she fell on him in the tub

Because he made sure Suresh would never look into her window again by flashing him

Because of the way that they stare at each other

Because the world comes to a standstill when they stare at each other; everything around them disappears when they get lost in each other

Because…the eye-sex!

Because they don't need words to communicate in order to understand each other; they communicate through glances

Because she knows who he really is. She sees the man not The Rockstar

Because he never thought she was ugly – saying so was part of his torture technique to avenge his sister

Because they can be themselves when they are with each other; no need to pretend

Because they give each other warm water to drink when the other has a cold

Because of the way they hide under the covers

Because they always cling to each other when they see or are being attacked by ghosts

Because in difficult times they still manage to make each other laugh

Because they ended up in the romantic _Titanic pose_ once

Because when they dance…they look like they were made for each other

Because she saves him

Because she took the blame during the drunk driving case

Because he saved her mother's marriage hall

Because he blocked the blow when that police officer tried to hit her with a stick

Because she spent all night outside near his jail cell

Because she recorded Neel to get him out of jail

Because she fell on her sword and made him think that she betrayed him to protect him from Neel and his mob that wanted to hurt him when he left the jail

Because when Tanu stole her evidence and claimed the credit – him being free – safe and sound at home – was enough for her

Because he taught her how to stop hiding behind books, open up and live life

Because she grounds him

Because despite knowing that he could never be hers – she still fell for him. Her heart just wouldn't listen.

Because he considers her his friend

Because she remembers everything he tells her about himself

Because he's reliant on her

Because they are both kids at heart

Because he took care of her when she was drunk...even though he spiked her drink

Because they're drinking buddies

Because of their drunk adventures

Because of the denial

Because he likes how she looks in short western dresses

Because relationships built solely behind closed bedroom doors are cheap and break, but they're bond is deep, raw and pure.

Because he can see the moon in her eyes

Because their smiles are infectious

Because he covers up her wardrobe malfunctions

Because they celebrated Diwali

Because she got him to accept aarti

Because she loves his Daadi

Because Sarla considers him her son

Because he turned _Chashmish_ into an endearing nickname

Because of the way she feeds him when his hands are full

Because she helped him write a song

Because she fixed his lucky guitar

Because everyone saw what was there between them…while it took them months to see it themselves

Because he burned his bed when he thought she slept with Suresh

Because drunk Abhi needed to make her his

Because even though she wanted to she refused to sleep with him when he wasn't in his senses

Because she set fire to Tanu's bed by burning all of Tanu/Abhi pictures.

Because she always tries to catch him before he falls

Because he always tries to catch her before she falls

Because even when they hated each other they still had each other's backs

Because her signing the divorce papers affected him

Because she asked for: 1) Daadi's happiness and good health, 2) the peace Bunty and Babli bring her, and 3) to continue enjoying Abhi's music as alimony

Because he was willing to destroy his career if she left the house

Because he trusted her when everyone around him said she slept with Suresh

Because he proved her innocence

Because he went against Aaliya for her

Because he burned the divorce papers

Because when Aaliya attacked her he pushed Aaliya off of her

Because Abhi almost disowned Aaliya until Pragya reasoned with him

Because when Aaliya tried to kill herself – she comforted him

Because she tolerates Aaliya because she is _his_ sister

Because of their lipstick fight

Because when her pallu fell he closed his eyes, draped it over her, but cutely peeked

Because they celebrated New Years

Because of how cute they looked under the bed

Because she recited poetry for him

Because he likes her around

Because he lovingly nicknamed her Fuggi

Because of the way he zips her up

Because he's a drama queen – she knows it, he knows it – and she's not afraid to call him one

Because she accidentally kisses him

Because she can't stand to see him in pain

Because she makes him a better man

Because he challenges her

Because she never lets him apologize

Because he always saves her

Because she will always stand by him

Because they trust each other

Because he breaks bones if any other man tries to get suggestive or inappropriate with her

Because she had all the power to ruin him and she never did

Because she just wants him to be happy even if it's not with her but with someone else

Because he's possessive of her

Because all she needs is a decimal of love from him in order to be happy

Because they both would do anything for their families

Because they ship Rabul

Because they always end up in the same changing room

Because his eyes always search for her

Because he's the Sir to her Captain Fuggi

Because he helped her to conquer her fear of water

Because of the way they played by the pool

Because he filled her mang willingly with sindoor

Because they celebrated Lohri

Because he's obsessed with her glasses

Because she massages his head

Because he messes up her hair

Because he feels at peace with her

Because she called him for help

Because he hated his fans when they prevented him from saving her

Because their marriage means something to them

Because they spent Valentine's Day together

Because he fed her cake

Because he put her bangle on her

Because they can sense when the other is around

Because they defend and protect each other

Because she begged Neel not to kill him

Because he didn't want her to beg before Neel

Because they played Holi together

Because he demands that God help her even though he doesn't believe in Him.

Because he fought kidnappers for her

Because of the way they ride a motorcycle

Because he needs her near him when he's scared

Because she was willing to die for him

Because he pushed her out of the way

Because he took a bullet for her

Because he never wants her to let go of his hand

Because she never let go of his hand

Because till death do them part

Because they both fell off a cliff together

Because he realized that he was wrong about her

Because she sees the good in him

Because she gave him the kiss of life

Because he apologized for everything

Because she forgave him

Because she nursed him back to health

Because they haven't even exchanged legit "I love you's" and yet they've risked so much for each other

Because she never saw him as a tormentor – just a misguided soul

Because he can't live without her

Because for her, he is her _everything_

Because they sing each other's praises

Because he regretted yelling at her for the kiss rumour and tried to apologize

Because of the way they hug

Because he can't stand to see her cry

Because they confide in each other

Because she takes care of his family the way a daughter would

Because he takes care of her family the way a son would

Because he tried to make her laugh when she was depressed about Purvi and the kidnapping drama

Because when she became his spokes model – the male model had to go

Because he brushes strands of hair away from her face

Because she makes him nervous

Because he gets her flustered

Because he comforted her after Bulbul's accident

Because of the way he covers her mouth

Because of the way she covers his mouth

Because he told Robin that there is only one Ma'am and that she's Pragya

Because she can't think clearly around him

Because he talked her off a ledge

Because he could never let her leave: Not his house. Not their marriage. Not his life.

Because no amount of misunderstandings could stop them from falling in love

Because he feels something when he hugs her

Because she could hold him forever

Because he fought his feelings for her and wouldn't let his mind accept what his heart had been telling him the entire time until she finally confessed to loving him.

Because the day he realized he loved her – he called it _the best day of his life_

Because their biggest fight caused a rain storm

Because he loses control when it comes to her

Because she would give everything up for him

Because he loves her for who she is

Because he broke her heart

Because she broke his heart

Because her April Fools 'I love you' nearly destroyed him

Because they get under each other's skin

Because she's not afraid to hurt his feelings

Because he's not afraid to hurt her feelings

Because they bicker like they've been married for 50 years

Because nothing can hurt her the way his words can

Because nothing can hurt him the way her words can

Because every moment no matter where they are they are connected to each other

Because she sees him when he's not around

Because he sees her when she's not around

Because when she looks at the moon she sees him

Because when he looks at the moon he sees her

Because he grabbed her hand when she tried to leave after Tanu's pregnancy test

Because he chased after her

Because he punched a mirror to get her concern

Because he gets her hot and bothered to prove to her that she is attracted to him

Because she finds it hard to breathe when he gets intimate with her

Because he wants her to admit that she cares about him

Because she can sense when something is bothering him

Because he can sense when something is bothering her

Because his day is not complete if he doesn't tease her

Because she loves to fight with him

Because what's his is hers – vice versa

Because behind every successful man there is a woman - and Pragya is his

Because they love each other despite their flaws

Because of their unspoken connection

Because of the way he touches her face

Because they both suspect how the other truly feels

Because he needs to invade her personal space

Because she lets him invade her personal space

Because they could have ended their marriage, but they always found excuses not to

Because Daadi was right: She was exactly what he needed

Because they can't resist each other

Because of the way he hugged her waist, held on to her and cried

Because he's vulnerable with her

Because she comforts him when he's upset

Because he looked like his world came crashing down when she rejected his offer of staying friends

Because his fans adore her

Because she became his number 1 fan

Because he tries to make her jealous to prove that she cares

Because she's a chatterbox

Because he knows how to quiet her

Because she let him draw on her face

Because she goes along with his crazy schemes

Because he can't keep his hands off of her

Because he makes her do things she normally wouldn't

Because he pretended to be drunk to get her to admit her feelings

Because he makes her insane

Because she makes him insane

Because his fingers always end up in her mouth

Because their phone calls are adorable

Because of the way he touches her

Because of the way she reacts to his touch

Because they have one of the most intimate relationships on screen and they haven't even kissed yet.

Because after realizing his love for her, he can't deny her anything when she asks

Because she respects him

Because he respects her

Because her devotion to him is clear

Because while he may not worship God he's come to worship her

Because he only calls her "Pragya" when things are serious

Because she's never said his name – or at least she says it when he's not around…make him work to hear it Pragya!

Because they've come such a long way

Because when they are together they know what true happiness feels like

Because she just wants to run into his arms

Because of the way she stares at his pictures

Because of the way he stares at her pictures

Because their attracted to each other

Because everyone wants them to make babies

Because she cries for him

Because he cries for her

Because of the faces they make at each other

Because he is the center of her universe

Because she is the center of his universe

Because they are in sync with each other

Because she notices the little things about him

Because he notices the little things about her

Because she knows him better than he knows himself

Because he knows her better than she knows herself

Because their safe haven is each other

Because they flirt without realizing it

Because of the innuendos

Because she is a part of him

Because he is a part of her

Because he told Tanu that she could never compare to Pragya

Because she dreams of spending her life with him

Because he thinks she's the perfect example of a woman: loving, intelligent, caring, and sensible.

Because every day their bond deepens more and more and they love each other more than they did the day before

Because he thinks she's the perfect wife and daughter-in-law

Because they are pieces to a puzzle: they fit.

Because they _need_ each other

Because they are partners in crime

Because she is his Muse

Because their love overwhelms them

Because of his expression whenever he fills her mang with sindoor

Because they find each other intoxicating, all consuming – they're in each other's veins

Because their drawn to each other

Because they fight over baby names for their future kids

Because he seems obsessed with her lips

Because he hates clingy girls

Because she's not clingy

Because all she cares about is his happiness – her own be damned.

Because he's selfish when it comes to her

Because he knows she dreams about him

Because they're crazy about each other

Because the thought of Pragya with a baby made him smile

Because he likes to tease his saali

Because his saali is just as naughty as he is

Because they're lost without each other

Because of the way he catches her staring at him

Because she never asks him for anything

Because he bought her a ring and put it on her

Because she cherishes the things he gives her

Because millions of girls want him and he wants only her

Because she fantasizes about him

Because she captivates him

Because they complete each other; they are two halves of a whole

Because they finally know what's in their hearts

Because he resides in her heart; her heart belongs to him

Because she resides in his heart; his heart belongs to her

Because Suresh was always just a friend and Tanu was nothing but lust

Because they didn't know what true love really was until they fell for each other

Because she loves him enough to let him go

Because he wouldn't let her go for anything

Because he always runs after her

Because she could survive on his memories alone and be happy

Because her memories haunt him – he wouldn't survive a separation; he needs her in front of him

Because he is her life

Because she is his life

Because a cute person should be awoken in a cute way

Because he panics when she speaks of leaving

Because in the end – all of Taaliya's schemes are useless

Because she sits next to him in the passenger seat of his car now and he won't make her move for anyone

Because she will never let Nikhil harm him

Because he woke her up with cup of tea

Because he has all rights on her

Because she has all rights on him

Because their bond is unbreakable

Because they love each other

Because no one can love her the way that he can

Because no one can love him the way that she can

Because their foreplay has been an entire year…and counting

Because the most awaited moment for the show is the day they finally consummate their marriage

... ABHIGYA 4EVER ...


End file.
